All Alright
by avengingfreak
Summary: Something happened on Asgard, leaving its fate in hands of our two favorite demigods...but there is always a "but". And you'll have to find out by yourself what the "but" is. Avengers teamfic, Thor/Loki bromance centered...hope I didn't scare you with those "buts" :)))


Hello people! This is my first multichapter story so I hope it won't completely suck. I know, I know, I'll cut this _first time _crap. So avengerslovers, just ENJOY!

* * *

"Loki, Loki! Wake up! Come on, brother!" The blond demigod was sitting in the sand shaking the unconscious form of his brother. It was quiet night; he couldn't hear any other sound than his own voice and – fortunately – his brother's steady breathing. It's been already a while since he woke up lying on the sandy surface barely catching his own breath, not remembering how he had got there. What he did remember was the fact that he wasn't alone. Somehow he knew his brother would be – _should be_ – somewhere near. He had found him few meters away from him, breathing but unconscious, which sent a wave of fear for his little brother down his spine.

"LOKI! HEY!" The shaking wasn't obviously working so Thor slapped him - hard. As if getting an electric shot, the pair of green eyes snapped open and Loki suddenly sat up straight. Unfortunately, Thor was bent down quite close over Loki. Loud _crack_, which sounded almost like a thunder and a unison "OUCH!" could be heard.

"Why did you slap me?" Loki asked angrily while holding his forehead.

"You were unconscious." Thor shrugged while exploring the damage done to his nose. Loki glared at him. "And of course you couldn't just shake me awake."

"Hey! I tried, it wasn't helping!" Thor justified himself but Loki just protruded his chin.

"Hammerhead!"

"Ponytail!"

Loki sighed. "Where are we?" Thor looked around himself for the first time since their fall. _Fall? Did they even fall?_ All he could see was darkness and sand.

"I don't know but we should get out of this sandy sea," he answered. Loki just nodded. "Just not by Mjöl-" He didn't manage to finish his sentence because Thor had already grabbed him by the waist and took off with Mjölnir and a huge grin on his face.

….

_Why does it always have to be so fucking early in the morning? _Nick Fury asked himself as he hurried into the tech room of the SHIELD base. Leader of his nerd team called him that the sensors registered a deflection in New Mexico's natural radiation. Given the fact that they've recently fought a war alongside the Norse god of thunder whose first taken bus to the earth had a bus stop in the desert in New Mexico, he could guess what was going on. Thor was of course welcome to this world anytime; the problem was that he wasn't the only alien who could possibly be visiting Earth. It was always better to check the alarm.

"Do you have anything from the satellites?" Fury asked as he stepped into the tech room. The leader didn't even bother to look at him. His eyes were fixated on the computer screen.

"Yes sir, it's flying. It's moving too fast to be identified but from the looks of it, it's very likely our Asgardian friend Thor." Fury didn't like it when they called members of Avengers team by nicknames as if they were best friends with them, except of Stark of course - he damn well deserved those stupid nicknames. But these guys were the nerdest nerds of all the nerds so he supposed he should've seen this coming.

"Ok, call Stark, if it's Thor, he's probably gonna head straight over to Stark Tower." The leader finally looked at him, surprised.

"You know he's not gonna answer you, right sir?"

"Yeah, I do, that's why _you_ are doing the calling." Leader opened his mouth and then shut it again at the sight of Fury's raised eyebrows. "Yes sir."

Fury turned on his heels and made his way back out of the tech room with a slight smile on his lips. _Fucking nerds. _

….

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" A very pale-looking Loki said. Thor looked down at him. "Already? We're not flying even five minutes!" He snickered but when he saw his brother's paleness he felt guilty for laughing at him. "Just hold on for another minute. I can already see the lights."

It actually took more than a minute to get to those lights but Loki didn't matter the time anymore, he was sure he was going to puke anyway. As soon as he felt the solid ground under his feet, he bent over and emptied his stomach. Thor looked worriedly at him and soothed his back. He made a disgusted face at the smell and almost puked himself but somehow managed not to. When Loki was done, he sat down on the surface and sniffed. "I'm thirsty."

"I know, Loki, me too. But there is no chance we will be able to find any water now, we should try to sleep and see what we can do in the morning." Thor said reasonably and sat down next to Loki.

"Why are we here? What planet are we on? Did our father banish us? Did I make him angry again?" Loki sounded like a lost puppy and Thor didn't have the heart to tell him he had no idea what in Odin's name was going on. So he just put an arm protectively over his brother's shoulders and rubbed his arm.

"Don't worry, lil' brother. It's gonna be all alright. Now rest."

…

Tom Jackson, the leader of the SHIELD's most efficient and therefore privileged tech team sighed in frustration. He hated Stark, he hated Fury, he hated SHIELD, hell, he hated the whole bureaucracy. At least right now he did. That celebrity-wannabe Stark wouldn't answer the damn phone even if the Apocalypse was coming. Again, he hit the _call button _and waited. After a moment the annoying voice of Tony Stark aka the Iron man spoke up:

"_Hello to you, you pour lost soul. You're probably wondering why there's no space for you to say whatever sh-beep you wanted to say on the recorder. Muhehe, you hear how I beeped myself out? Anyway, let me tell you why you're not allowed to say such things. That's because it's 5AM or even sooner and you shall not disrupt my dreaming state, as one of my buddies would say. So I dare you to call me once more and I will have JARVIS hacking into your cell phone and sending all your nude photos to your Twitter. I dare you. You know I'm a genius and you're not, muchacho. Have a good night…oh, and fuck off, Fury."_

Jackson growled, there was something seriously wrong with this guy. Who the hell did he think he was? President of the planet? Well yes, he probably did think that. But that doesn't change anything about him being….. The video shot on his computer screen took him out of his starcursing (it has become a normally used word for the SHIELD staff because _cursing Stark _was just too long). The fast moving object, which they predicted was Thor, wasn't moving anymore. It was peacefully resting on the ground of New Mexico. And the _it_ wasn't exactly their god of thunder. Jackson stared at the screen another minute before getting out of the trance and calling Fury. He ignored Fury's barky answer.

"Sir, you need to see this." Because two not more than seven years old demigods huddled together in a peaceful sleep was something his boss really needed to see.

* * *

Some feedback would be great so that I know if I should continue...just so you know I would continue anyway, but still...everybody loves feedback! You know you do! :DD


End file.
